Satomi, Sachiko, Satsuki, and Shinsaku ruin the four presentations
This is a transcript for Supernanny: The Theory 6. Opening Angeline: "みんなおやすみを言うと、あなたはすべてのベッドにしようとしている。" (Translation: "Tell everybody goodnight and then you all are going to bed.") Satomi: (reluctantly) "おやすみ。" (Translated: "Goodnight.") Nicole: "The other children got to stay up playing. They didn't get that privelege for the night." Satomi: "我々は午前中に行ってしまう！" (Translation: "We'll be gone in the morning!") Vandalism Begins Nicole: "Clocks stroke three times at 3 AM. But then all of a sudden, the four 16-year olds woke up and tip-toed to the presentations." Shinsaku: (whispering) "女の子は、これは爆風になるだろう！" (Translated: "Girls, this is going to be a blast!") Nicole: "That time, they were about to vandalize them." Satsuki: (whispering) "私たちは、昭夫によって愛、アンジェ、マーシャルのすべての4つのプレゼンテーションを破壊すると口汚いメッセージ、不適切な画像、誓うですべてのテキストを置き換えてみましょう。" (Translated: "Let us vandalize all four presentations by Akio, Ai, Angeline, and Marshall and replace all the text with swears, abusive messages, and inappropriate images.") Satomi: (whispering) "我々は、彼らがそれらのを使い果たした場合に冒涜ポスターボードのトンを持っています。" (Translated: "We have a ton of profanity poster boards in case they run out of them.") Presentation Time Nicole: "Later on, Angeline rushed to work with her presentation boards, and found the 16-year olds." rushes to work with her presentation boards see Satomi, Sachiko, Satsuki, and Shinsaku near a corner. Shinsaku is using a camera to record a video of Angeline and her boss, Mr. Marshall. Angeline: "Sorry I'm late, Mr. Marshall, traffic was pretty bad. Anyway, I have the presentations with me." Mr. Marshall: "Let's see them," Marshall checks out the presentations Mr. Marshall: "Angeline, care to explain this?" Angeline: (reads) (coldly) "Nobody likes your (bleep), (bleep), so you can eat some (bleep), and suck my mother(bleep)ing (bleep), you (bleep)ing (bleep)sucking mother(bleep)er, go (bleep) yourselves, because you all (bleep)ing suck." (stops reading) "あなたの4、あなたはこれをやったの？"(Translated: "The four of you, did you do this?") Satomi: (smiling) "いいえ、私たちはしませんでした！" (Translated: "No, we didn't!") Angeline: "本気？" (Translated: "You serious?") Satsuki: (smiling) "うん！" (Translated: "Yep!") Nicole: "The 16-year old Brewer pair of pairs of twins were nearly busted big time! Satomi and Satsuki are the first pair, Sachiko and Shinsaku are the other. Both sets are fraternal sets. Shinsaku is older than Sachiko, and Satomi is older than Satsuki. So, they are not quadruplets." Mr. Marshall: "What was that?" Angeline: "It was Japanese. Satomi, Sachiko, Satsuki, and Shinsaku are very, very bad. Their attitudes, don't get started with them. Satomi has been expelled from 15 schools, Sachiko was expelled from 18, Satsuki was expelled from 12, and Shinsaku has been expelled from 24 schools. They came home from Japan two years ago and they cannot understand English at all." Marshall checks out the next presentation Mr. Marshall: (reads) "Go to (bleep), you filthy son of a (bleep), say goodbye to your stupid (bleep), and if there's a (bleep)ing hundred dollar bill, I'll (bleep) on it, so you better swallow my (bleep), you (bleep)ing bop." laughs Mr. Marshall: "I think they're actually lying." Angeline: "あなたはこれをやったの？" (Translated: "Did you do this?") Satsuki: (smiling) "いや！" (Translated: "Nope!") Angeline: "あなたが約束？" (Translated: "You promise?") Sachiko: (smiling) "うん！" (Translated: "Yep!") Angeline: "あなたのうちのどれかが英語を話すことができる？" (Translated: "Can any of you speak English?") tries to speak english Angeline: "あなたの英語はひどいです。" (Translated: "Your English is awful.") Marshall checks out the next presentation Mr. Marshall: (reading) "Off with your head, you (bleep)ing (bleep), so there you are, you (bleep)ing (bleep)rabbit, and guess what you are, you're a potato head, a (bleep), a teacher's pet, and a (bleep)ing crybaby." begins to laugh Angeline is Home Angeline: "What were they four thinking? My boss Mr. Marshall almost fired me for what they did!" see Satomi, Sachiko, Satsuki, and Shinsaku making a YouTubeのうんこ which means "YouTube Poop" video on their account called "里見幸子さつき晋作" on their Japanese laptop. names the YouTube video "アンジェは解雇される！" which means "Angeline gets fired!" Shinsaku: "完了して保存します。" (Translated: "Done and save.") plays the YouTube video Sachiko, Satsuki, and Shinsaku begin to laugh Angeline: "里見幸子、晋作、そして幸子、あなたのすべてが、台所に入って来る。" (Translated: "Satomi, Satsuki, Shinsaku and Sachiko, all of you, come to the kitchen.") Angeline: "あなたのふざけた態度は、ほとんど私に私の仕事をコスト！それはそれを行います！月の手当がありません！ 2週間はテレビ、そしてあなたを4週間接地していませんよ！" (Translated: "Your antics almost cost me my job! That does it! No allowance for a month! No TV for 2 weeks, and you're grounded for 4 weeks!") Satomi: "私はあえて、私はやった、と私はまだ気にしない。" (Translated: "I dare and I did, and I still don't care.") Sachiko: "いいえ幸せはあなたのために許可されません。" (Translated: "No happiness allowed for you.") Angeline: "What am I going to explain to Mr. Marshall about this?" Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Vandalism Transcripts